The present invention relates to a driving device which actuates plural step motors.
A conventional driving device for a step motor alternatively supplies high voltage to the step motor so as to drive it, and supplies low voltage thereto so as to stop it. When plural step motors are to be controlled at the same time, each step motor must be provided with the conventional driving device so that it individually receives a control signal for driving or stopping the step motor. As a result, both the driving unit for the plural step motors and its control system are complicated.